Touch
by Karupin-Kun
Summary: Gaara met Naruto shortly after Naruto was removed from a crappy foster home. Over the years they've become close friends but when Naruto's case worker tries to take him away Gaara is willing to do all he can to help even while over coming his own demons.
1. Chapter 1

This story is offically Disclaimed

My first GaaxNaru fanfic so please be nice!

* * *

Exams are the devil. No, really they freaking suck. Naruto slumped on his desk miserably. He really didn't want to think about how bad he was going to do on his exams. It wasn't that he wasn't smart or that he didn't have passing (barely) grades. He just always got sucky grades on tests and always had to retake them, but he couldn't do that with the Exams. He turned his head to watch his long time friend, Gaara. Gaara was the only one not semi-unconscious on his desk, but he didn't look like he was paying attention either. He must have noticed his stare because he snapped his head around abruptly. He didn't smile when Naruto grinned and waved but his hard glare softened a bit. Not that he had to. Naruto knew that he was the closest person in the world to Gaara. That's not to say that they were buddy-buddy lets goof off get drunk and be retarded. Their "bonding time" was spent sitting or lying in on of their rooms in silence or speaking quietly to each other.

This was a feat as Naruto didn't do anything quiet or calm unless he was with Gaara, Gaara didn't say anything or stop glaring unless he was with Naruto. But that was something they treasured, the fact that Naruto could only open up to Gaara and Gaara could only open up to Naruto. The two felt a connection to each other sprung from the mutual pain that they felt. This connection allowed them to reach out to another human being for the first time in their lives. For Gaara quite literally. Gaara didn't not touch anyone except Naruto. He would let Naruto hug him snuggle up to him and he allowed himself to initiate this touch by brushing a hand over Naruto's or against his whiskered cheek.

Both Gaara and Naruto had nasty pasts and hard lives. Gaara's father was abusive and the older boys in the "group home" (ORPHANAGEcough sneeze) where Naruto used to live used to abuse him too. They shared the same secret of abuse but had handled it very differently. Gaara feared touch and Naruto _craved _it.

At first this had presented a problem. Naruto would want t hug Gaara or lean on him and Gaara would shove him away, but Naruto was persistent and eventually Gaara had come to enjoy Naruto's touch.

The first time Gaara had ever initiated any full out contact they had been six. Iruka, his foster father at the time, had allowed Gaara to sleep over. Things had been going great! They had fun, watched T.V., stayed up late, but shortly after they went to bed Naruto had a nightmare. Gaara was never told exactly what the dream had been about but he could guess. That night Gaara had woken up to Naruto crying curled up in a ball right after the dream. He had jumped up right away but stopped before actually helping. He took a step forward and tried to ignore the voice in his head that told him to leave him alone or worse run away. He made his way over to Naruto's side and put his arms around him.

"Naru? Naru are you okay?"

"I don't wanna go back. I don't wanna!" Naruto whimpered and Gaara felt something he never had before, his heart twinged in a painful way and when Naruto cried harder it hurt again worse.

Naruto smiled in his mind, lost in thought, before feeling a poke. Ow! poke What the hell!? poke

Naruto blinked himself out of his stupor to see Gaara preparing to poke him in the head.

"Class is over, Naru." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Heh Heh guess I got lost in my own mind. Ready to go home?" His red headed companion simply nodded. The class room was empty except for them meaning Gaara was being personable, talking about what he missed in class, which classes he would be exempting etc. Naruto nodded and smiled but had no comments of his own. Gaara knew that was a sure fire way to tell something was wrong.

"Naru?"

"Hmm?" Naruto zipped up his back pack and slung on to his back. "What is it, Gaara?"

"Is there something wrong, Naru? You're too quiet." The blonde stopped on his way to the door. "Naru-"

"Gaara, I didn't want you to worry, but if I don't pass these exams they're going to take me out of Iruka's care."

Gaara's glare solidified. "No." he said, as if it wasn't an option. His friends blue eyes clouded for a moment. "I don't want to go back…" His eyes suddenly changed. "But there's no way I am going back, because I am Naruto Uzumaki!" He took a step out towards the door. Gaara's hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist. He pulled Naruto to him. It wasn't really a hug. No one's arms were wrapped around anyone. But Gaara's hand held him in place and Naruto's head on his shoulder was probably the most contact he could stand while at school.

While Naruto buried his head in the crook of Gaara's neck the red head spoke. "I won't let you go back." He spoke it as a threat to anyone who would dare to take his Naruto away from him. Naruto shivered at the strong tone and pressed closer.

Iruka stopped in to Naruto's sixth period class impatiently to see why the boys hadn't met him at the car yet. He caught a glimpse of the boys' embrace and turned around. He would go back to the car and wait. He was willing to give them all the time they needed.

* * *

Yaaay well Please Reveiw this will get better with time!

I wrote this right before exams and after each one i took! ITs like 20 pieces of note book paper front and back so far and I plan to write more!


	2. Chapter 2

The silence in the car during the drive home was killing Iruka; he had to break the silence. So he did.

"Did you tell him, Naruto?"

A faint "yeah" was heard from the back seat. A glance in the rear view mirror showed the two boys sitting quietly in the back seat their hands next to each other and finger just barely intertwined.

"Why?" Gaara's rough voice was uncharacteristically gentle, almost shy.

Naruto shifted "Because the adoption agency is watching us to see if we have a 'suitable home'. He snorted "Pffft after the orphanage they dumped me in I didn't think they cared.

Naruto's reference to the orphanage made everyone tense and Gaara grasp Naruto's hand.

"They say that because Iruka is a single parent and only receives a teacher salary he might not be able to keep me. They say that he doesn't discipline me or make me study and that he doesn't feed me right because of all the ramen I eat." Naruto looked away out the window. "But it's my fault because I'm the one that misbehaves regardless of the consequences and I'm the one that wants ramen all the time and even though Iruka makes me study I still get bad grades, because I'm stupid. " He beat his head against his knees. "Stupid! Worthless! Naruto!"

Three things happened in quick succession: Gaara yanked Naruto over to him and Iruka swerved and parked the car on the side of the road and whipped around to face him.

"You are NOT stupid, Naruto. You are not worthless! And regardless of what Child Services says we are going to be a family one way or another. The people at Child Services are insanely strict Naruto; I don't want to EVER hear you blame yourself. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded slowly against Gaara's chest. "Good. I know how you get after you have those nightmares but neither Gaara nor I will stand for any self destructive behavior. We love you too much." He suddenly smiled. "Now let's go home!" Naruto nodded and sat up this time buckling himself in unless Iruka decided to swerve again.

Self destructive behavior; the words sent shivers down his spine; fearful shivers. At the age of thirteen Gaara had had his first encounter with quote in quote self destructive behavior.

Naruto had been the one doing the self destructing. Gaara's emotions had been stifled by the abuse he had suffered, but Naruto's were out of control.

He got caught up in the memory. He had never been so scared in his life. Iruka had told him in school that Naruto was sick and he was going to have a meeting after school. Gaara walked to Naruto's house to visit him. The house had been eerily quiet and dark. He had called out to Naruto. No answer. He gently opened the door to Naruto's room and saw him asleep covers completely over his head. He shut the door quietly and took a seat at the end of the bed. Naruto eventually woke of the feeling of being watched.

"Gaara is that you?" He nodded. Naruto lifted his palms to his eyes and rubbed the sleep out. Gaara's facial muscles twitched. Something looked different about Naruto, about his arms.

"NYA! GAARA!" Naruto suddenly glomped him. "I'm so happy you came to see me!" His panda eyed friend pried his arms from around his neck. Long red scabs raced along Naruto's forearms.

"Ne, Gaara what are you-! AKK!" He grabbed his arms away from Gaara remembering the cuts for the first time.

"It's not what it looks like! Uh- It's not what-" Gaara's fists were clenched and his head was bent and voice angry. "Why?" Then he sniffed and choked on his next sentence. "Why do you want to leave me!?"

"What!? Who said I wanted to leave you!?"

"Why else would you practice killing yourself if you didn't want to die and LEAVE ME!?"

"No, Gaara, it isn't like that at all! I was venting my anger."

"By abusing _yourself? _What kind of foolish idea is that!?" Gaara glared and pulled Naruto in to his lap. "I won't stand for anyone abusing you, Naruto, and certainly not for abusing yourself."

While Gaara was in his little flash back they had arrived home and by home I mean Naruto's house. Gaara however was there so often if felt more like home than his father's house. Iruka had unlocked the door and they were heading inside. Naruto looked at him from the door way with a fond smile.

"Common, Gaara, you have to help me with my geometry study guide!" He smiled brighter when Gaara grabbed his messenger bag and joined him by the door. Gaara pierced him with a sharp look but in its harshness Naruto saw fear.

"Don't you leave me." He said. To most people he would have sounded angry but Naruto knew better than to think that. He knew that particular tone meant fear.

He took Gaara's hand and led him upstairs to his room. Gaara was glaring indiscriminately at nothing in particular in the room. Naruto took his back pack off and tossed it to the floor he then carefully pulled off Gaara's messenger bag.

"Homework can wait a while, ne?" He smiled reassuringly and guided Gaara to lay down head in his lap on the bed. He began to rub soothing circles on the red head's temples.

"You've been thinking too hard again haven't you?" Gaara's glare softened but not enough for Naruto's liking.

"Gaara, tell me what has you so worked up. You were fine not too long ago." From his vantage point Gaara tried to follow Naruto's arm's with his eyes. He could just barely see the thin white scars left from that day two years ago. He shuddered internally.

_Without Naruto I could not live_. How many times had that thought, that fact, crossed his mind? Naruto smiled as Gaara's glare dissipated he was opening up to him.

"Please, Naru, please don't leave me."

Naruto pulled him up to a position where he could hug Gaara.

"Never, Gaara, I made a promise." He wrapped his pinky around Gaara's the way he had when they were little. "We will never be apart.

* * *

Please reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken only fifteen minutes to return Gaara to a comfort level at which he could function without being permanently attached to the blonde. So now they sat, on opposite sides of the coffee table a book between the two and two waste paper baskets worth of attempting to get the SAS SSS ASS ASA and CPCTC postulates straight.

The sound of someone wrapping at the door interrupted Naruto's hissy fit over another wrong answer. Over the sound of Stir-fry sizzling Iruka called for Naruto to get the door.

"Who gives a crap why the triangles are congruent they just are!" Naruto ranted as he opened the door.

On the other side of the door stood a woman in pink high heels and long brown hair. Naruto glared then grinned. "Hi! Welcome in!" He said as politely as one can when ones eyes are glaring "fuck off fuck off fuck off."

"Iruka, Miss Break- our- family- apart I mean the lady from Child Services is here!"

"Oh Naru-chan!" She giggled "I thought I told you to call me Ms. Melissa?"

Naruto smiled sweetly "How could I have forgotten Ms. Melissa?" As she walked passed him and into the kitchen he flicked her off." Nyah!" Naruto glared at her back. "She looks nice but she is really a bitch in disguise."

Naruto took his seat on the floor and took up his pencil. "What's wrong with her?" Gaara asked staring disgustedly at where she had disappeared into the kitchen.

"You mean besides the fact she is bound and determined to break me and Iruka apart?"

"Well, yes."

"I think she wants me to like worship her as my hero just because she is my case worker."

"Well ignore her now give this another try."

She wandered the house with her ridiculous clipboard, inspecting Naruto's clothes, their dinner and counters. How clean Naruto's room was and the bathroom and Iruka's room. All the while she had her superior smirk that she tried to pass off as gracious and kind.

Gaara followed her every move in the living room and hallway while Naruto worked. It was nice to know he trusted Gaara with protecting his possessions and himself while he was working. He only had to tell her once to put something down. A green tatted paper crown he remembered making for Naruto in elementary school.

"Well then Naru-chan it seems that you are getting everything in order, there are still a few problems but," here she put her arm around Naruto. "It seems that you are finally putting forth the effort!" Gaara's eyes narrowed as he analyzed the view before him, Naruto Mr. Physical Contact himself was twitching in the force not to knock Ms. Melissa's arm away.

Don't touch Naruto-kun." Melissa's smile faltered but she caught herself. "Naru-chan aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Dully he answered "Gaara this is Ms. Melissa. Ms. Melissa this is Gaara," he smiled "my best friend."

The simple title of "best friend" made Gaara's heart fill with pride and his eyes narrow in now justified anger fueled by the renewed possessiveness of his blonde.

"Aww, Naru-chan, I didn't think you had any friends." Naruto bent his head in shame and winced.

"Don't call him that and don't touch him either. He doesn't like it." Gaara caught his blondes blue eyes and looked meaningfully at him as he held out his hand. "Right, Naru-chan?" He smiled as he received the desired effects Naruto took his hand and joined him on the couch huddled up close. It was true, Naruto hated being called Naru-chan, unless Gaara called him that, then it felt good like a pet name is meant to.

Melissa's smile disappeared. "If it makes him uncomfortable you shouldn't call him any pet names either."

Gaara held her gaze in an alpha contest: last one glaring earned rights to Naruto.

"But I have every right to name Naruto whatever I want, you on the other hand do not."

"Oh really? And what gives you this right?" she sneered. Pale lips smiled triumphantly as he placed and arm around his blonde. "Every Master has a right to name his pet."

Melissa blinked rapidly. _Bet you weren't expecting that HA!_ Naruto chuckled internally. Together on the couch the two boys watched her gather her clipboards and tell Iruka she was leaving, she pulled the door shut behind her and Naruto laughed out right. Then he smiled at Gaara. "Thank you for defending me." He smiled brighter.

"Every master has the right to name his pet?" He got on to all fours and leaned over Gaara. "Is that what I am to you, Master?" He purred jokingly. He really did purr when he felt strong rough hands on either side of his head scratching behind his ears affectionately. He nearly tipped over as he leaned into the touch. Curse Gaara he knew how much he enjoyed this. Distantly he heard Gaara chuckle. "You're my lovely pet fox." With that Naruto collapsed on Gaara succumbing to the pleasures of a good ear scratching.

* * *

yaaaaaay we're headin toward yaoi!

Please reveiw and if you have reveiwed once reveiw again! pretty please


	4. Chapter 4

"Exams SUCK! Even after you finish you spent the next however long it takes to get your grade back worrying!" Gaara's lips twitched as he watched Naruto express his nerves. That Geometry exam had been his biggest academic hurdle in a while. Gaara was glad to get it over with as he was now one step closer to having Naruto's attention back on himself.

Reaching the green picnic tables in the school courtyard, Naruto plopped his orange clad butt down. He pulled out a beat up tuna sandwich from his back pack. Gaara raised a would-be eyebrow.

"What's this no ramen?"

Naruto frowned at his food. "I want to be good so Iruka can adopt me. It wouldn't be the first time that she watched me while I was at school."

Gaara felt himself glare maliciously but quickly caught himself. Naruto has been jumpy lately and he didn't want to upset him. He knew nothing was particularly wrong with Naruto he was just going through a mood. "Oh! Didn't you have something to tell me, Gaara?"

"Naru," he began quietly. "My family is going away for winter break." Naruto froze. Winter break was three weeks long. THAT'S SEVEN DAYS SHY OF A MONTH! He and Gaara had never been apart longer than a week since they were six. That week had been the loneliest seven days of their lives. For a week afterward Gaara had to be somehow attached to Naruto. "Are you going to go with them?"

"Well-"

"Correction: do you want to go with them?"

"NO!" Gaara gave him a glare which translated to "are you shitting me!?" to anyone else.

"Is there a way you can stay?"

Gaara nodded. "If I can stay with you I can stay."

"Yes!" Naruto shouted earning them some strange looks from the student body.

"Will you ask if I can stay?" Gaara was being shy and so Naruto laid his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"I don't even have to ask except for the fact you go home every night at 8 or 9 I'm quite sure Iruka thinks you live with us." Gaara looked like he was about to apologize so Naruto cut him off. "And I am glad that you do come over otherwise I would be lonely without you." Gaara smiled and placed a pale hand over Naruto's tan one. Then it hit him. He was sitting in a public place with Naruto's head on his shoulder and hand in his…and he didn't want to pull away.

* * *

Yaay! Chappy four! sorry its so short but hey you dont have to wait for five and six!

Please reveiw! Even if its just to say you read it. They make me so happy...


	5. Chapter 5

Wheee

* * *

"Iruka-nii!" Naruto called happily as he ran up to his "father" and glomped him.

"Hey there Naruto, I take it you missed me?

Naruto nodded frantically "Of course! Iruka, can Gaara stay with us over winter break? His father already said yes!"

"Then it's okay with me." Iruka shrugged.

"Yatta!" He shouted and glomped Gaara.

When they got in the car Iruka posed a question to Gaara. "So what has got your father in such a good mood that he will let you sleep over at our house for three weeks?"

"It wasn't kindness or anything but the rest of them are going on a trip to god-knows-where and I really didn't want to go so he said if I could find a place to stay…"

"I am so STOKED!" Naruto bounced in his seat. "I could spurt blood from every pore like on big pimple!" Gaara's look said quite frankly WTF!? But in truth he was just as excited as Naruto. He got to spend three whole weeks at Naruto's house. Three whole weeks of being in constant contact with his reason for living. Life didn't get much better than that as far as he was concerned. Three weeks of sleeping only an arms length away from Naruto gave him the same warm, secure, and happy feeling he now associated with the whiskered blonde. Speaking of whom….

"Can we go get Gaara's stuff now!?" He whined. Iruka chuckled from the driver's seat. "Why? You have two more days of exams before he gets to sleepover. We'll get it then."

"But Iruka-nii! What if Gaara's Dad changes his mind!?"

Gaara felt the bottom of his stomach fall out. That would be just the sort of bastardly thing his father would do.

"Yes, Iruka, please, if I have my stuff already I think he is less likely to change his mind, and I _really_ don't want to go on that trip with them. Iruka smirked. Translation: I really don't want to be away from Naruto for so long.

"Alright but be quick. Your Father would never do anything in front of me but that doesn't mean I trust him not to say anything to either of you." Iruka drove two blocks east and two blocks south of his own house and parked in front of a beige cookie cutter house. After Naruto bounced up to the door Gaara blinked at his house.

"My house is _beige_???" Iruka laughed.

"Wow I guess you're not used to seeing it in the day light? Maybe you should go home more often?"

"No." Gaara said with finality.

Naruto was bouncing impatiently and ringing the door bell even though he knew nobody was home yet. Gaara came up with the key and opened the door to a bland living room with ridiculous fake house plants in it. Naruto had been over before once or twice when they were little and things had changed so he immediately began snooping about. Gaara didn't really mind but he did have to grab Naruto's attention by calling his name and patting his thigh in the "follow me" motion people use with dogs.

The door to his room and most of his walls had dents in them. Naruto didn't ask why because he could guess what made a Gaara's head shaped indentation in the soft plaster and dry wall. The walls and furniture were covered in sketches and drawings that were finished and some unfinished all of which Gaara had drawn himself. Some were of sunsets or water running over a kitchen knife. But most of them were of Naruto. Naruto asleep, Naruto at the pool, dressed up, in P.J.s. There was a rather undignified one of him drooling in his sleep in a school desk. This one was in a frame next to Gaara's bed. There was a crack through the glass. Naruto knew that Gaara loved to draw and did his best to appease his hobby. He had froze in a position for thirty minutes or more many times for Gaara to get a sketch done.

"What happened to it?" Naruto asked holding the broken frame gently in his hands. Gaara shrugged and pulled out his gym bag. He was glad his brother and sister weren't here they would be loud mouths. "My father and I got in a fight last night."

Naruto put the frame down and aloud himself to sprawl out on to Gaara's bed. Briefly Gaara thought that that bed looked inviting for the first time in his life. Quickly he shook his head and began shoving clothes into his bag.

"Gaara," Gaara looked over his shoulder and felt his breath catch. Naruto lay on his bed, T-shirt bunched up around his navel. He looked sadly at Gaara. He took a moment to commit this image to memory to draw later.

"Gaara, you know I love you right?" Gaara swallowed.

"Yes"

"You know that I couldn't possibly bear to see you hurt?"

"Yes"

"Is that why you are wearing a think long sleeved turtle neck even though you and I both know you hate them. Is it because you don't want me to be upset?"

"Yes." Gaara was willing to hide things from Naruto but not lie to him.

"Gaara, please don't hide it. Not from me. Don't try to protect me when you're the one that needs protection."

"I don't _need_ protection." Gaara snapped he instantly regretted as he saw Naruto wince.

"You at least need my love."

"Yes, I do." Naruto beckoned him over to the bed and pulled up Gaara's sweater. There were lots of bruises old and new. Naruto looked sadly up at Gaara. He kissed his fingers then lightly touched them to each bruise before wrapping his arms around Gaara lightly and resting his head on Gaara's bare stomach.

"Don't hide form me. Please?"

"No more." Gaara promised and was rewarded by a kiss to his navel. Gaara jumped when he heard keys in the lock attempting to unlock the already open door.

"That's probably Temari." Naruto nodded and let him move away.

"When do you have time to do all these pictures?" Naruto asked as Gaara finished shoving clothes and some drawing utensils.

He shrugged. "At night." He replied while sipping up the bag.

"With all of the homework you have and get home as late as you do! When do you sleep?" Naruto asked shocked. Gaara slung his bag strap over his shoulder.

"You know I can't sleep when I'm alone. Now let's get out of here before Kankuro get here with Dad."

Naruto regretfully pulled himself from the bed, and followed Gaara out of the hall.

"Gaara, you home?" Temari shouted from the kitchen.

"NO!" he shouted back taking Naruto's hand and heading for the door.

"What's the Cat Brat's father doing outside?"

"NOTHING!" Gaara called back. He left the house and felt Naruto watching him lock up carefully.

"Gaara," he asked "do my whisker marks make me look dumb?"

"Of course not Naru-chan, they're cute."

"But do they make me look like a cat?"

"I guess… I always thought they made you look like a little fox."

"So you like them?"

"Yeah they're cute"

Naruto beamed "That's all that matters." Gaara poked him in the nose.

"You're adorable, now let's go."

Naruto giggled and jumped off the porch after him.

* * *

-sam- Yaaay Gay fluff!

huggles naruto

shot in the head by Gaara

-sam-Ow...

-gaara- MINE!

-sam- okay okay! please reveiw! (again) reveiwers who have reveiwed before get PLUSHIES of whoever they want!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay last post before christmas! ENJOY!

Akk Yaoi!_ **MAX RUN AWAY!!!!!!**_

* * *

Two days passed slowly for Naruto, but tonight was the night! The first night in FIVE years that Gaara wouldn't have to leave.

"Gaara!" he glomped the panda-teen from behind as he emptied his locker.

"I'm so excited, Gaara!"

"I can see that," he watched Naruto bounce warily. "Maybe I should just go with my family." It was a joke but both of them shuddered at the idea.

"So, Gaara, where do you want to sleep?"

Teal eyes blinked stupidly. "I assumed I was sleeping in your room,"

"Really you think you can stand me that long?"

Gaara gave him a strange look. "Naruto, why wouldn't I want to be with you?" Naruto scratched his neck and puffed out his cheeks like he always did when he thought hard. "I dunno?" He then grinned ridiculously wide.

"Does that mean that you love me and can't get enough of me?"

"Yes."

The unblinking, right in the eye look Gaara was giving him meant he wasn't joking.

"You know I can't get enough of you either!" He nuzzled Gaara's shoulder affectionately when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Three girls were behind them Sakura and Ino stood on either side of the shy and quiet Hinata

"Naruto, Hinata has something she would like to say to you." Gaara glared down and saw Hinata was clutching a red envelope sealed with a heart sticker. A Love Letter.

"N-Naruto would you like to go out with me?" she held the love letter which Naruto took graciously.

"She's had a crush on you for so long." Ino said.

Gaara brushed passed muttering "I'll see you at the car." He didn't even get an answer.

He stalked down the stair way furiously, the other students backed away in fear of his wrath. He always knew this would happen. How many times had he heard how he wished someone would ask him out? And now they had! HE was going to lose Naruto. If Child Services didn't take him this Hinata girl would!

And he would let her…

He knew it in his heart that if that is what Naruto wanted if she made him happy, he would let him go. But that didn't stop the pain. He would still need Naruto like air to breathe. What would he do? Where would he go if he didn't have Naruto to come home to?

As he approached the car Iruka waver. "Oi, Gaara! Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know" Gaara muttered and stood by the trunk angrily, glaring at the ground like it had done him some personal wrong. Were he and Naruto having a fight? Iruka wondered. He shrugged. It wouldn't be the first time they fought, but they always came back closer than ever before.

with Naruto

Meanwhile back at the farm…err locker, Naruto was smiling softly.

"I'm very flattered, Hinata-san, but you see I could never give you the attention you deserve. The thing is there is someone else I love that I look after and take care of all the time and I couldn't choose between the two of you. It wouldn't be fair to either or you."

He hugged her shoulders. "Are you okay with that?" Hinata nodded dazed with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Good! And by the way there is someone who has been following you around like a lost puppy all year." Naruto nodded in the general direction of a trashcan behind which Kiba was peeking out and trying to eves drop. Hinata blushed darker when she saw him.

"I think he might want to ask you somewhere Hinata-san. Merry Christmas!" He smiled and removed his arm from her shoulders and headed down stairs pausing just long enough to kick Kiba and comment on his hiding abilities. When he got to the car he felt happier that ever and it showed on his face. The others were in the car already so he just hopped in.

"Well you seem happy Naruto." Iruka smiled

"That's cuz I am, Iuka-nii!" Maybe they weren't having a fight Iruka had to wonder.

That night Gaara and Naruto watched TV together. That is Naruto watched and Gaara drew while ignoring all other life around him. He frowned as he finished his third sketch that hour. All of them were of Naruto walking away or at a distance or laughing with some one else. He hadn't realized how upset about this he was.

"Boys it's eleven thirty!" Iruka shouted from his office where he was grading papers.

"And?" Naruto called back.

"BEDTIME!"

Naruto sighed "Common Gaara, I guess its time for bed."

Gaara nodded and closed his sketching folder. They dressed for bed upstairs in silence. Naruto hadn't rolled out nor inflated the air mattress so they both crawled into Naruto's bed. Not that Naruto minded just another reason to snuggle with Gaara. They got cozy even though Gaara had pressed himself against the wall and as far from Naruto as possible.

After an hour of tossing and turning over and trying to get to sleep, Naruto gave up. Gaara stared at him from against the wall.

"I can't sleep. I keep worrying about exams. If I didn't get good grades I'm going to be sent back."

"You did fine, and don't worry about being sent back. I won't let them take you. I won't allow it."

Naruto looked up sadly. "Will you ever let someone take me away from you?"

"Yes."

Naruto blinked. The carpet of security he felt with Gaara had just been ripped out from under his feet.

"What!? Why!?"

Gaara gave him a sad loving smirk. "When you find someone better than me, who makes you happy, I'll let you go."

"Please, don't…" Naruto tried to hold his gaze but Gaara looked away.

"—so when are you going out?" Gaara tried to change the subject.

"Huh?"

"You and your new girlfriend, Hinata, when are you going out?"

"Oh! Her! Um…never…? I told her no."

"What!? Why? You keep saying you hoped that someone would ask you out!"

"I told her the truth I told her that I had someone more important to take care of. Besides what made you think I wanted Hinata-san to ask me out. Maybe I wanted someone else?"

"You told her…no?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair to her. There was no way I was going to spend time I could be spending with you with her and it would be wrong to neglect either of you so I told her nope."

"You would do that for _me?_" Gaara sounded disbelieving.

"Of course, Gaara!" He stroked Gaara's love tattoo gently. It was only a year old and it still sent shivers down Gaara's spine when Naruto traced it,

"Is that why you were avoiding me all afternoon? You thought I was leaving you for some girl I had no emotional attachment to. I'm sorry, Gaara."

The red head bowed his head in shame. Of course Naruto wouldn't leave him for some woman. Their bond was stronger than that. He stayed that way for a long while. He didn't realize how long until he hear a faint voice calling his name hesitantly.

"Gaara? Lay closer? It's cold" Naruto asked in a small voice. Immediately his arms were encircling his blonde and holding him securely to his chest. They shared a contented sigh reveling in each others closeness. "I don't think that I could ever move from this moment." Gaara confessed to the one person he knew wouldn't think he was a fool. "Me neither, Gaara. I lo-ahh-ve you" Naruto interrupted himself with a cute yawn.

"Go to sleep foxy." Gaara urged, secure in the fact that Naruto was safe in his arms.

As they settled in for sleep once more, Naruto tilted his head up and Gaara tilted his head down. And by instinct they led themselves to feel a new touch. A kiss, their first real kiss for either of them.

A new touch for a new depth to their bond.

* * *

If I ten reveiws and I will post the Christmas chapters inculding GaaNaru kisses and Antics!

They will be Christmas presents! But you have to be nice to get them! Any naughty ppl get naked 3rd Hokage in their stocking and nobody wants that...


	7. Chapter 7

Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! THANK YOU GUYS!

With out you guys i would never have been able to post this!

Thank you to

**Rexxy, sumoko, Angel Inu, Shadow'of the' night 13, XxX-Torturedsoul-XxX, Shino, deadfrost14, Silver bulletsDeath,Nocturnal Huntress, noone, Suna.Tenma, and Apsol**

A Very Special Thanks To:

**Sgt-Whip - **For making my story seem worth continuing

and

**Kiwi. Smartie.- **For being sugar sweet, and making me happy! Without you I would have never posted this.

I literally sat down and said FOR Sgt. Whip and Kiwi Smatie! lol but really all of you have made me so happy and are the reason i am able to post this now!

I plan to post a chapter every weekend b/c my creative writing class gives me an assignment every weekend which gives me time to type this up and Post!

Thanks again and now here we go!

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up blearily. He felt unusually comfortable and secure. When he opened his eyes he saw Gaara's chest clad in a black t-shirt and he was cuddled up just like he had been last night right before they had…

Naruto's eyes opened wide. Had they _really_ kissed? He had been so close to sleep he wasn't sure that that's what really happened. Maybe he could just ask? At worst he would say no at best he would say yes and kiss him again.

Just then Gaara began to move. His dark eyelids fluttered open.

"Mmmm, Naruto."

"Morning, Gaara."

Gaara jumped and looked down in his arms. The boy he had just been dreaming about was smiling up at him. He laughed once and buried his head into Naruto's neck.

"Ne, Gaara?" He felt a barely there kiss on his neck but it made him gasp. "Gaa-chan did we kiss last night?"

Gaara pulled back scared, slowly he nodded.

"Oh, thank God!" Naruto fell back onto Gaara's chest. "I was afraid I had dreamed that, funny right?" Gaara shook his head. He pulled Naruto's chin up so he could kiss his face, forehead, and neck. Naruto decided he liked this feeling. It was nice…_really nice._ He tilted his head to give Gaara more room.

"Well you're being affectionate today."

Gaara shrugged. "I think I like this kissing thing." He didn't bother pulling away to talk and just went right on back to kissing Naruto anywhere he could reach.

"I think I'm liking it…" he opened his mouth and sucked on a small portion of flesh for half a moment, shuddering at the moan he heard from his blonde. "…a lot"

Naruto smiled, he took Gaara's face in his hands and his lips. "That's better." He said as he pulled away but Gaara followed his lips and attacked them again. He licked Naruto's bottom lip. He used Naruto's gasp as an invitation. He knew it was okay. If he was going too fast Naruto would stop him. They were comfortable together and trusted each other even with their first kisses.

"Nghn, Gaara." Naruto mumbled. Gaara's assault on his lips was making it pretty hard to think. It was strange to have there roles so reversed so quickly. Gaara was so confident with this form of touch or perhaps just needy, either way for the first time Naruto was the one nervously trying to respond to it. He brushed his tongue against Gaara's nervously. God he hoped that's what he was supposed to do. Gaara pulled back to moan appreciatively. Given more confidence Naruto decided to lick and suck on Gaara's lip. He smiled into the kiss as Gaara let out a happy growl.

"Boys! Breakfast!" Iruka called from downstairs. The two jumped apart.

"Be there in a few!" Naruto shouted back, before collapsing on the bed panting. He smiled to Gaara. "I'm glad you found a form of contact you so thoroughly enjoy." Gaara blushed "I wouldn't like it with anyone but you, Naru. I like it because it feels like I'm…" He looked away. "Like I'm staking a claim on you."

Naruto shivered, he had always thought that the idea of Gaara owning him was appealing. "Does this mean that you'll never let me go to anyone? No one can take me away?"

Gaara grinned evilly. It sounded like his little Naru-chan wanted to be owned just as much as Gaara wanted to officially stake his claim. "Naru, you should know better than anyone that no one takes what's mine." He claimed Naruto's lips softly as a promise.

"What does that make us, Gaara? Boyfriends?" He scrunched up his face; boyfriends didn't cover it well enough. His blue eyes looked up at Gaara expectantly, who was also sneering at the term. "Mates, we're more like mates of some kind." Naruto nodded; that fit, some mates were bound body and soul to one another, it kind of reminded him of Gaara and himself.

"Boys, are you going to eat or not?"

"WE'RE COMING!" Naruto called to his foster father. He held out a hand for Gaara to take. "Shall we?"

As they headed down stairs Gaara asked "Will Iruka have a problem with our…relationship?"

"I doubt it." Naruto shrugged. "He's dating Kakashi so he can't pull the Homophobe card."

"Kakashi?"

"Oh yeah! You haven't met him. He only comes by pretty late at night, and he's been on a business trip. He's the editor for my first foster father, Jiraiya, who's and author." A strange look crossed his face. "Sort of…"

When they entered the dining room, Iruka was getting himself more coffee. He looked them up and down and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Boys, I thought you were at least getting dressed in the time you were up there." Naruto looked down at his oversized T-shirt that was actually Gaara's. "We were talking!" Iruka smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto, but get dressed soon we are probably heading out to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Christmas Eve's tomorrow."

"Will Kakashi-nii be coming today?" Iruka blushed as a gray haired head popped in from the hallway. "Someone say my name?"

"Your…You're here already!?" his eyes narrowed "Or is that still…" He hit his head on the table. "Ew… never mind. I don't really want to know what you and Dad were doing last night." Kakashi laughed and Iruka blushed though he felt proud Naruto had called him _Dad_.

Naruto bashed his head on the table again. Gaara put down his cheerios he had made for himself. Gently he lifted his head off the table and kissed the bump on Naruto's forehead carefully. He kissed it and earned a blush from Naruto. Just as silently as before he began eating his cheerios again.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other and then at the boys. "Are we missing something?" Kakashi asked. Naruto blushed deeper red. "Uhm…Gaara and I are…uhm"

"Together." Gaara interrupted before focusing on his cheerios again.

"Ahh so _that's_ what you were discussing up there." Iruka said.

"Ha! Jiraiya so owes me 60 BUCKS!" Kakashi shouted. Iruka bitch slapped him with a dish towel. "Who said you could bet on my son's love life?" Kakashi rubbed his cheek and gave a wounded puppy look. "Seriously though, Naruto, we're happy for you two."

"Thanks, Dad, Kakashi-nii!"

"So when's the wedding?" Kakashi asked.

Gaara chucked his spoon at his stupid gray head.

* * *

Please Reveiw! Esp. if you have reveiwed before it makes me so happy!

well see you next week everybody!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: WHOO! PLEASE READ**! This is chapter eight I replaced the author note in chapter seven with the real chapter seven. Because I replaced it, it didn't change the "updated" date or move where it was on the list or if anyone has this on their alert list it didn't give you an email so make sure u read chapter seven! Also I wanted to address the suffix -nii

-nii technically means big brother. Because Iruka is so close in age to Naruto it made sense to me that he would see him as an authority figure but also someone who isn't so old as to not understand him…like a big brother.

Also I don't really like these chapters they don't seem up to par with me so please if u do like them tell me!

huggles and love!

Oh and to the person who reviewed as **"no one"** we are finally hitting the Christmas Chapters and I hope you like them.

* * *

"Oh my God! Christmas Eve! Christmas Eve! Christmas Eve!"

Naruto woke up insanely fast. No drowsy wake up today, Hell No! It was Christmas freakin' Eve! He quickly crawled on top of Gaara effectively straddling him.

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaa-chan! It's Christmas Eve!" Gaara groaned and opened his eyes a crack "Naruto you need to stop that, now."

"But Gaara! It's _Christmas EVE!_ We're going to get presents! You have to get up!"

"Not that Naru. It just so happens that you are bouncing up and down on my morning erection and it is becoming extremely difficult to control myself."

Naruto stopped his movements. "Oh…" he blinked stupidly "I don't remember you having one of those before."

Gaara reopened an eye to glare "I've never dreamt about a certain blond fox on all four naked before either." Naruto blinked again "Do you really want me like that?"

"What, sexually?" he said as he pulled him self up. Naruto nodded. "Of course I do!"

"Really?" Naruto looked so hopeful and unsure that Gaara felt the need to pull him close for a cuddle. "Of course Naru, I want you." While he nuzzled Naruto's neck, Naruto felt the effects of Gaara's "want" against his hip. "I'm sorry, Gaara, I think I'm to shy to help you with that." Gaara hushed him and used both hands to scratch behind Naruto's ears.

"Don't worry I think it's far too soon for that myself" He hugged his blonde close. "So aren't we supposed to be going to a party sometime today?"

"Oh yeah! We're going to Shikamaru's house at six."

Gaara raised his bald eyebrow "Who's all going to be there?" Naruto held up his fist and began ticking off names "You Me and Shika, Kiba Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Chouji, Ten-Ten, Sasuke, Lee,' Gaara's eyes flashed with anger at the Uchiha's name. He has heard that bastard talking about taking HIS Naruto. "and a couple of others, why?" Naruto finished.

"Then you have to wear your present, Naru."

"Eh? You got me something to wear?" Gaara nodded "You don't have to wear it around the house if you don't want to but if you are with a bunch of your peers then I would like you to."

Naruto nodded dutifully "Yes, sir" Gaara kissed his forehead fondly. "Good now let me go get it." Naruto scootched off Gaara to let him over to his bag, from said bag Gaara pulled out a box wrapped in blue paper.

"For you, Naru-chan." He said as he sat back on the bed. Naruto held it carefully; they had never really exchanged gifts before. He unwrapped it carefully. When he lifted the lid he saw a white collar with a black heart tag; it read _Naru-Kyuu; Property of Gaara Sabaku. _The blonde notices the nick name. "Kyuu" was how he shortened Gaara's last name when they were little, Gaara-Kyuu. He smiled brightly. This was Gaara's way of showing Naruto he was family. "Nyaa! Gaara Thank You! Help me put it on!" Naruto held it up to his neck, but Gaara pulled it down. He raised Naruto's chin by nudging it with his nose and he laid and small kiss on Naruto's Adam's apple. He gasped

"G-Gaara?" He didn't get a response but got his boyfriend lips sucking and nibbling with the purpose of leaving a mark. He then placed the collar directly over the miniature hickey and tightened it just enough that it wouldn't move.

"This way if anyone tries to claim you as theirs by taking your collar off my mark is still there." He eyed Naruto as he slowed his breathing again until he spoke.

"Do you want part of your present now?" Gaara nodded and Naru rose from his bed and went to his dresser. "I'm glad you told me you wanted me today." He said with a bright smile. "I didn't know what to get you so I asked for help and with what I got if you didn't like me like that this gift would be pretty embarrassing and pointless." Naruto laughed quietly as he opened another drawer. "Okay now, Gaa-chan, close your eyes."

Gaara shut his eyes obediently; he heard the sounds of cloth rustling. "Sorry Gaa-chan this might take awhile since I didn't have time to prepare." The rustling of clothes stopped, then the clink of a metal, and then footsteps. He felt a warm wet tongue lick his hand that rested on his knee. The red head jerked back and snapped open his eyes.

There was his Naruto on all fours, in red hot shorts, a fox tail and ears, a tiny loose red midriff and in between his teeth he held a black leash with a metal hook and to attach to a collar. Carefully he laid the leash on Gaara's lap and nuzzled his leg with warm affection.

"Naru…" Gaara gasped "you're beautiful!" Naruto blushed deeply "Really?" he nuzzled his leg again and shaking his butt to make his tail wag.

"Truly, Naruto, I want everyone to see you on this leash with me holding it just so they would know you are mine."

"You could take me to the party, I wouldn't mind, Mas- Gaara!"

Gaara grinned sadistically "You almost called me Master, didn't you?" Naruto blushed and Gaara pulled him into his lap.

"Say it."

"Master." Naruto kissed the tip of Gaara's nose happily.

"Say it again." Naruto blushed "Master…" he whispered. Gaara smiled and held him close "Don't be shy." He said "You have made me open up so much, Naru-chan; you've made me so much more confident. I love you." Naruto snuggled against Gaara's shoulder. "I love you too, 'master'." The two sighed contentedly ready to spend this Christmas Eve together.

* * *

PLEASE REVEIW! get on knees and begs It would make me so happy esp. if you have reviewed before! I like knowing you are still reading!

huggles and love!

and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

OMG YAY! I POSTED! This weekend sucked so I worked out the rest of this story and on my costume for Metro-con . Yaaay! 136 days or so left!

A couple of things to note:

1) The characters are a little OOC

2) Hey this is the longest time yet

3) REVIEW! I NEEEED IT!

* * *

Shikamaru lived four blocks north and about eleven or twelve blocks east of Naruto's house. Gaara decided against the leash for Iruka's sake (best not give him a heart attack so close to Christmas). Instead the two were bundled up against the light snow falling. Gaara shoved his gloved hands into the pockets of his deep red coat; up ahead he could see Naruto's bright pink mittens as he ran ahead of him. He smiled slightly this was by no means his first Christmas with Naruto but it was the first one that they would spend the full forty eight hours together.

When Shikamaru's hunter green door and red porch light came into view Naruto ran forward to knock. Gaara caught up while Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet for Shikamaru to answer. When he did the porch was bathed in warm yellow light. He nodded to them.

"Naruto-kun, Gaara-san, glad you could make it." He didn't sound that glad but then again Shikamaru didn't sound excited over a lot of things.

"Shika-san!" Naruto glomped him with a big beaming smile. Shika returned a smile and the hug. "It's good to see you Naruto." He sounded sincere this time but Gaara didn't feel any of his usual possessiveness. Shikamaru had been Naruto's friend since Middle School, by now Gaara knew that he was no threat to his and Naruto's bond.

As he pulled back, Shikamaru grabbed the tag on Naruto's collar and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm glad he has you to look after him." Shika let the charm go and didn't specify who he was happy for as he gestured for them to take off there coats and led them into the family room where the other guest were milling about.

Lee was talking to Sakura and trying to avoid Kiba who, despite the early hour and being under age, already seemed to have drunken vendetta against him. Thankfully Hinata was doing a good job of keeping her drunken boyfriend in line.

Everyone else appeared to be talking and having a nice _legal_ time. Sasuke was in a corner with his step cousin Neji and they were doing what they did best—brooding.

Gaara grasped Naruto's shoulder tightly to prevent him running off and greeting Shino, Sakura, and Lee loudly. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on them and sent the Uchiha a freezing glare. Even before they were a couple Gaara hated the attention Sasuke gave his blonde. He wouldn't have minded if the emo brat had simply wanted to be friends, but this guy wanted Gaara out of the picture and Naruto all to himself. Unacceptable.

Naruto turned his head to smile at Gaara and point to two open spots on the sofa next to Sakura and Shino. No sooner had they sat down did Lee make some head way with Sakura who patted the minuscule space between her and Shino for Lee to sit. Shino scootched over, and Naruto scootched over, Gaara was now left with no room and his rear half on Naruto's lap and half still on the couch. Naru chuckled evilly and situated his red head boyfriend on his lap. He glared at the blonde with only partially formed anger.

"Aww," Naruto cooed and nuzzled his side happily. Gaara felt himself blush, and cast an eye on the crowd. No one it seemed was watching except the Uchiha and his cousin. His phobia for touch, particularly touching in public, disappeared, and he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Naru gasped but quickly snuggled into the hold.

Gaara allowed a smirk of triumph to cross over his face as he watched Sasuke get up angrily and stalk off to the snack table. Shino nudged Lee and pointed at Naruto and where Gaara occupied his lap. Lee posed a question to Naruto. Gaara listened for awhile before he settled him self in Naruto's arms and let his mind drift off.

Several hours into the party Kiba had come over to the couch and had engaged Naruto in a heated debate about whether the equator was visible from space or not.

"I'm telling you, Kiba, the equator is not visible from ANYWHERE! It's an imaginary line!"

"Ish not! Ish Real!"

"Well, yes it's real," Naruto rolled his eyes "It is the term to describe the point of equal distance from either of the poles."

"You can schee those too." Naruto hit his head lightly into Gaara's side.

"No, Kiba, you can't."

"Yessh, you can! It's a littshel red and white pole! It goes straight through!"

"One, there isn't any pole, Kiba and Two, that wouldn't work because the Earth's core is MOLTEN ROCK."

"Ish too possible," Kiba defied. "Gaara, tell him ish true!"

Gaara glared at Kiba telling him quite clearly fuck off.

"Ish a pole this big!" Kiba continued, raising his hand over his head and standing on tip toes where he lost balance and fell hard over the coffee table and hitting the wood floor, effectively knocking him out.

"Kiba!" Hinata shrieked. Naruto moved Gaara off him. "Don't worry, Hinata, he has a hard skull, no damage done. Just let me go get some ice."

He headed over to the cooler with ice in it and Sasuke got up; this was the chance he had been waiting for. The bewhiskered blonde wrapped up the ice in a red and green napkin; he was humming to himself. Sasuke glanced up to the ceiling and timed his return to match Naruto's and together the stepped beneath … mistletoe.

Sakura was on him like a hawk, jumping up from the couch and next to them in a single bound. "Naruto-chan you have to kiss Sasuke-kun now!"

"Wha--?! Why!?" she pointed to the accursed plant over his head. Naruto turned to Sasuke slowly a look of disgust and fear on his face. "But I don't want to kiss him!" he pleased.

Sakura put her hands on her hips "Well then you should have avoided the mistletoe!"

Sasuke grasped Naruto's wrists which were held up protectively in front of him. He smiled wickedly when he pressed his lips to the blondes. His plan worked perfectly. Naruto whimpered unhappily. He really didn't want this. Kisses weren't like hugs which he willing shared with anyone. It was a kiss! The special way Gaara showed him affection. ONLY GAARA.

Sasuke took these sounds to mean he should kiss him harder and he did. Naruto quickly wrenched in mouth away. Several people were whispering and a couple of them were daring to make cat calls. He rubbed his lips furiously with the back of his wrist.

"WHY!?" he looked pleadingly to Sakura, he sounded on the verge of angry tears and his blue eyes looked betrayed. Her hands dropped from her waist. "I'm sorry; I didn't think it was a big deal. I-"

Gaara pushed past her and strode right up to Naruto who was still wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He lifted his chin up and lowered his arm and swiped his thumb over Naruto's mouth before kissing him deeply…and in front of the group of onlookers. Every fiber of his being was saying pull away, but he didn't. For Naruto he would do anything, absolutely anything for his blonde to feel secure. Lee decided now was a good time to step in.

"Alright now, give them some room. Nothing to see here!" He waved his arms and made shooing motions. Gaara released Naruto's lips slowly letting him nip a few times before resting his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Gaa-chan." Naruto said breathlessly. "I needed that." Gaara simply smirked. "I know you did."

Naruto laughed quietly. "You hated it didn't you?"

"Kissing you, no, everyone watching us, couldn't stand it." Naruto smacked his shoulder gently with pride. "Obviously you could! You did it! You really are doing so much better!"

He snorted. "If I hadn't needed to restake my claim or if you hadn't needed it, I probably wouldn't have done it. Naruto led them back to the couch smiling and handing the ice to Hinata.

"Did Uchiha-san just…" she asked as she applied ice to the bump one her boyfriends head.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh my… well uh… thank you, Naruto-kun." He smiled a bright smile to her. "No problem, Hinata-chan!"

"Well obviously it was Naruto!"

"It's never a problem to help you, besides I'm sure it's just a freak accident. Ha Ha!" Gaara rolled his eyes. Naruto was still oblivious to the fact Sasuke had set him up, Stupid Idiot. He watched Naruto smile and thank Lee for dispersing the crowd and felt his annoyance dissipate. Well at least Naruto was his stupid idiot.

"That Sasuke is never going to give him up." Shikamaru said as he pulled a chair up next to the couch. "Look after him, Not that I think you aren't." He held Gaara's glare. "Just _keep_ looking out for him. Sasuke is an Uchiha and what Uchiha's want the Uchiha's get. Naruto's not dumb enough to leave you for Sasuke, but he is trusting enough to walk right on into one of his little traps." He got up with a grunt. "I'm gonna have to clean all this up, how troublesome."

Naruto finished his conversation with Lee just in time to reply. "I'll help Shika!" The dark haired boy nodded his gratitude.

"You can start by helping me put all the garbage into bags." Naruto gave him a salute and ran off to the kitchen, stealthily avoiding the mistletoe.

"Sorry about that mistletoe thing." Shikamaru said. "That was my mom's idea." Gaara blinked, come to think of it he couldn't recall seeing either or Shikamaru's parents all night.

"That troublesome women and her husband decided to stay upstairs all night and let me run this whole thing." He rolled his eyes and sighed. Shika left to start shooing people out. Gaara sighed heavily on the inside. He didn't want to spend his Christmas Eve picking up the garbage of all these morons. He stared at Naruto bending over to grab some cups that fell and he felt a smile cross his face. Well perhaps cleaning wouldn't be all bad.

* * *

Hmm well that seemed …okay. Not bad…but not my best

Please PLEASE review!

I LOOOOVE YOU GUYS!

Oh and if any of you go to Metro-con in Tampa tell me! Particularly if you were dressed as Shinya from Dir en Grey at Amano-con! I MISS MY SHINYA wails TTTT


	10. Chapter 10

OMG IM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG UNTIL THIS UPDATE!!! Want to here my explanation? Well I got the stomach flu and was puking all weekend about two weeks ago. Then I had standardized testing that whole week and my brain was all frazzled with studying I didn't update. After testing I picked up the cold my proctor had. I had a fever of 102.7 that whole weekend and it just wasn't going to happen. So PLEASE FOR GIVE ME! I am two weeks behind and it's really not Okay! Ugh I'm mad at myself

But here is the story so please enjoy!

* * *

It had only taken them three hours to clean up Shikamaru's house and walk home. By then they had been dead tired and barely conscious enough to make it up stairs, change into P.J.s and go to bed. Huddled against Gaara and buried in bed sheets Naruto fell asleep almost immediately, but for Gaara sleep wasn't ready to come. He physically was exhausted but internally his mind raced. A lot was happening over the break, and he could feel himself opening up more everyday. He felt excited and nervous and when he looked at Naruto he could only feel happy about the change in himself.

With a heavy sigh he grabbed his drawing pad from the head bored and tried to ease his mind by drawing the blonde who snored softly at his side. He felt a smile cross his face as he finished one drawing and began to outline another. By the time the third sketch of his blue eyed fox his smile became sleepy. He put his drawing pad up and glanced at the clock. 12:27 am glowed red from the nightstand. He smiled and snuggled against Naruto. "Merry Christmas, Naru." He whispered. In a few hours he would wake to the first Christmas he would share with his best friend.

"Nngh Naru-chan…" Gaara nuzzled into the warmth next to him. That was odd Gaara thought he didn't remember actually dozing off last night. Hmm Morning…. He thought vaguely then he remembered the date. CHRISTMAS! It's CHRISTMAS morning. Shouldn't Naruto be bouncing him awake?

"But don't you like brownies, Gaa-chan?" Naruto mumbled in his sleep and drooled a bit onto his pillow. A low rumble of a chuckle flowed from the red head's throat. In a very un-badass way his chuckle turned into a giggle as he stroked Naruto's face. "You know I like brownies, silly. I hate walnuts, that's all." He kissed Naruto lightly and once awoken Naruto happily responded deepening the kiss. Gaara pulled back and nipped at Naruto's ear.

Naruto grinned and licked his lips. "Mmm Gaara morning breath." he said sarcastically. "Haven't brushed your teeth yet, huh?"

Gaara blushed. "Well So-aw-rry, for wanting to kiss you first thing in the morning." Quite suddenly his arms were full of beaming blonde. "Oh Gaara, you know I was only kidding!" He kissed Gaara quite soundly to prove his point. Gaara chuckled again and let his beloved idiot snuggle into his shoulder.

"We should get up." Gaara said after a minute passed. Naruto was once again sleepily content and nodded slowly in response and slid to the side instead of actually freeing Gaara from his grip. The red head stood and looked expectantly to Naruto only to find him staring at him with a strange expression. "Well?" he asked and held out a hand. Naruto took his hand but still watched him warily. "I never knew you didn't like almonds."

Suddenly…Gaara laughed. He threw his head back and laughed loudly. Naruto's confused expression vanished. "You're laughing!" he cried. "You are honestly laughing!" Happily Naruto glomped his boyfriend, with a big beaming smile. Gaara's laughing subsided into chuckling as he squeezed him closer. "You're so cute, Naru-chan!"

Naruto pulled away to smile at Gaara. "You're so open now Gaara! I would have never seen that laugh a year ago!"

Gaara's smile was small but full of fond affection for the blue eyed boy who stood before him. "Last year I didn't get to spend Christmas with you."

"Christmas?" Naruto asked puzzled; then it hit him and grabbed Gaara's shoulders. "It's Christmas! Holy crap CHRISTMAS!" He shook Gaara and stared him in the eye. "WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND ME!?" Gaara laughed again as Naruto let go and ripped open their bedroom door. He ran out the door, paused on the landing, then raced back grabbing Gaara as he did so before flying down the stairs to the living room.

"SANTA!" Two fairly large piles of gifts lay under a small Christmas tree in the living room and on the chair four stockings reading: Iruka, Naruto, Gaara, and Kakashi were stuffed to bursting with smaller gifts. Gaara smiled and let Naruto dive into a pile of gifts on the right and taking a place on the floor next to the ottoman.

Iruka chuckled and walked out of the kitchen clad in a bathrobe and holding a steaming cup of coffee. Behind him came Kakashi wearing only his boxers and an open bathrobe. Gaara rolled his eyes. Clearly he had enjoyed _his_ Christmas Eve.

"I see you have found the presents, Naruto."

"NYAH, IRUKA-NII! Naruto popped up holding a plushie tight in his grasp. He jumped up and huggled him tight. "Thank you for the presents!" Iruka chuckled and let Naruto jump back over to his pile of stuff. He took a seat in the chair by the ottoman and smiled down at Gaara. "Why not open you presents now Gaara?"

"Huh?"

"Presents" Iruka repeated and pointed to the pile of gifts near them. "Those are for you."

"Me?"

"Of course, silly!" Naruto smiled. "You're family! You _have_ to get presents."

"I've never had this before…" Gaara smiled at Iruka and received a hug. "Thank you, Iruka."

Together the younger couple unwrapped gifts each one with a tag saying from Santa. At the questioning look Gaara gave the first tag, Iruka decided it was best to answer the unasked question.

"Where Naruto grew up he never got gifts from Santa he was told he was a bad boy and that he didn't deserve them." Gaara pulled Naruto (who was pointedly ignoring the conversation) into his lap. "We're just making up for lost time." Iruka said benignly and making Naruto look at him to see the affection and devotion he held for his soon-to-be-adopted son. Naruto smiled a little and pressed a gift into Gaara's hand.

Gaara looked down at the poorly wrapped gift. "This one is from me not Santa." Naruto said softly. Gaara gave him a reassuring smile while he untied the ribbon and pulled the paper off a floppy and quite tattered stuffed panda. "Panda-sama?" Naruto nodded excitedly. "But… Dad found him months ago and threw him out!"

Naruto nodded "Iruka saw his arm sticking out of your dumpster so we got him out and I cleaned him and fixed him up! I had to sew up his back because his stuffing was falling out and a re-sewed his right eye. He's as good as new!"

Gaara pulled the bear and his boyfriend into a tight hug. "Thank you, Naru." He said sincerely.

"I love you Gaara!" Naruto said happily.

"What ever happened to Bo-Bo-san?" Iruka asked suddenly. Naruto jumped up "He's under my pillow. Oh I bet Panda-sama misses him! Let me go get him." He ran towards the stairs and Iruka ran up after him. "DO NOT RUN UP THOSE STAIRS MISTER! YOU WILL BREAK YOUR NECK!!!"

Kakashi's laugh broke through Gaara's absentminded memories of his returned toy. "Hey Gaara," Kakashi said taking the seat Iruka had just been occupying "Did you like Naruto's first gift?" Gaara jumped. How did he know about _that?_

"How do you know about that?" Gaara demanded and looking threatening regardless that he clutched a stuffed Panda tightly to his chest. Kakashi held his hands up defensively. "Now, now don't get mad. Naruto didn't know what to get you so he asked me for some advice a few days ago and I was only to happy to help." Gaara growled at the thought that this perv had seen his Naruto in that adorable outfit before him. Kakashi sighed. "So how did it turn out? Did you like the tail? I thought a Bunny tail would have been cuter."

"You didn't see?"

"Pfft No! I just gave him the idea but I haven't seen it. I take it you liked it?" Gaara graced him with a nod but would say no more as Iruka and Naruto returned holding an orange Beanie Baby like frog. Naruto placed him triumphantly in Gaara's lap. Just as he did a knock was heard on the door and with out waiting for permission it was opened. In walked Miss Melissa decked out in her Christmas attire of ridiculous amounts of the colors red and green.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She hollered cheerfully. "Oh my" She said taking in the presents and happy family "I do hope I didn't interrupt."

"Of course not!" Iruka smiled in a sickly pleasant way.

Naruto had frozen the moment he had heard her sickening voice walk through the door, Gaara noticing this handed him a present to unwrap and began to help him tear the paper off.

"Oh my! Are all these for you Naru-chan?" Naruto didn't answer but she wouldn't have let him because with out missing a beat she had turned to Iruka and asked him. "Don't you think it's a bit early to be showering him with gifts? He isn't your son yet. He would just have to leave them all behind later. If you are unfit to be his father that is." Gaara clenched his fists as Naruto's hand, who had started to help tear of paper, fell limp again. Who was this woman to burst into their home and ruin their good mood? "Well I dare say I have interrupted long enough. I will come back later. Ta!" Kakashi Glared at her until she had left the house and walked down their walkway. His glare turned into a sneer and he flicked her off.

"Close the door will you!?" Iruka demanded. "If she sees you we could loose him!" Shaking his head Kakashi returned to take a seat on a foot stool.

"What is that woman's problem?" he demanded. Iruka sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ugh I don't know. I think she has some complex where she feels like she is saving Naruto from some horrible home."

Gaara snorted. Naruto hadn't moved sense Miss Melissa had entered the room; Gaara was now laying the black band shirts that had been in the box he had attempted to get Naruto to focus on, on Naruto's hands.

"She can't deal with the fact Dad loves me." The bewhiskered boy said suddenly. Iruka nodded. "Exactly Naru, she can't stand the fact I love you."

Naruto smiled and got up to give Iruka a hug. Gaara smiled a little at the embrace but he was still pissed at that bitch of a case worker for being such a bitch on Christmas. She hadn't even come to inspect the house; she only came to remind them that to everyone but them they weren't a family. He scowled again.

"Iruka-nii, when you told Kakashi that flicking her off could get us in trouble you said "we" that "_we_ could lose him" Is he adopting me too?" Naruto looked up at him hopefully. _Two parents_ TWO. That would be too good to be true.

Iruka heaved a sigh that Naruto could feel in his own chest. "He can't I'm afraid. Two men in this area are not allowed to adopt a child." Naruto turned his eyes down cast. "It's bad enough that I can't even let her know that Kakashi is anything more than a family friend. If she found out that we were lovers then she could say although he is not also adopting you he would be involved in raising you, which is actually something I am hoping for, but him being involved in your upbringing is enough to make us an unfit family and we could loose you. Either way until the adoption goes through we have to be careful."

"No worries," Kakashi assured "Once the adoption goes through you will be seeing a lot more of me."

Naruto nodded his blonde head in understanding and Iruka gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Now go and finish unwrapping all those gifts, okay?" Naruto smiled and returned to his spot on the floor and began to check out the shirts Gaara had unwrapped for him.

Kakashi smiled. Naruto would be seeing a lot more of him. Over the past week Iruka had been telling Kakashi little by little that he wanted him involved in Naruto's life and how he hoped he was willing to be another Father figure. On top of that Iruka's implications that he was welcome to move in were becoming more and more frequent. Yes, Naruto was definitely going to see more of him and he could tell that both Iruka and the boy would be overjoyed to have him around. He sighed contentedly. It felt good to belong.

That night, Naruto and Gaara trudged up the stairs in new flannel pajamas and there old lovies clutched in their hands. Iruka and Kakashi got to hug them goodnight and feel like real parents for the first time in their lives and Naruto and Gaara got to feel what its like to spend Christmas with a loving family.

When they crawled into bed they snuggled up close Bo-Bo-san and Panda-sama squished in between their chests.

Kakashi and Iruka retired to their (thankfully) downstairs bedroom to enjoy their Christmas night and upstairs the tired teens spoke softly to each other.

"Merry Christmas, Gaara. Did you have fun this year?"

"Merry Christmas, Naru and of course I had fun. This was the best Christmas I can ever remember." Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad." He said and Gaara leaned over to nuzzle his nose against the blonde's.

"I love you Naruto."

Naru sighed happily. "I love you too Gaara."

And with one last cuddle Christmas was over.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

Whew! That took two hours to type. -frowns as she reads it over- I'm actually not all that happy with it. I'll probably revise it some time down the road.

OH! Yeah !I need your opinions!

In about three chapters time we will be heading towards a large turning point in the story.

This could totally be considered the end. However I still have a lot to tell focusing on Gaara's home life. Should I

A)Not write it at all and just wrap this one up

B)Write the Gaara's home life part as continuing this story or

C) end this story and write a sequel involving Gaara's home life now that Naruto and He are together.

Review and tell me what you think!!

-throws herself at your mercy- REVIEW PLEEEEEEEASE!!!!


	11. APOLOGY and PROMISE!

WHOA I'M SO SORRY!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

TT-TT I'm a horrible person - . -u. I really didn't mean to go for so long without updating. This story isn't dead!!!

I PROMISE ON MY BEING A RISEMBOOL RANGER I **WILL** UPDATE THIS WEEKEND!

Oddly enough I've written like ten or so chapters ahead of where I stopped posting o . O I just never got around to typing ( I always write long hand first; this one is about 70 or so pages of standard loose leaf note book paper front and back with stuff crammed in margins). I'm so sorry! I hope most of you haven't given up on this story! Please continue to read and feel free to throw cyber rotted veggies at me!

* * *

P.S...

**G**enerally

**A**wesome

** A**natomically

**N**aughty

** A**ntagonistic

**R**ighteous

**U**keness!

I wrote that on my binder…I'm FxCKED


	12. Chapter 11 Im BaAaAcK!

News Years eve Gaara woke early, not by his own choice, but by Naruto's subconscious mind. Naruto was rolling over and sweating in bed a distressed look on his face.

"Nggh Gaara! Don't leave me!" Naruto mumbled and grabbed at his bed spread.

"Can't you hear me? Don't leave me with them. You promised!"

Gaara sat up in bed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto" he said in a groggy voice. "It's a bad dream you have to wake up." He rubbed at his dark eyes with the palm of his hand. Naruto flinched under his arm and whimpered "Leave me alone!"

Gaara frowned and removed his hand from the blondes shoulder. "Naru? Naru-chan wake up it's a nightmare." He said louder. Naruto furrowed his brow and then his eyes popped open and gasped. "Gaara!?" His blue eyes widened frantically. He laid his eyes on the red head and threw himself on him.

"Why'd you leave me? You promised not to leave me and you wouldn't hear me they took me away and …and…" He stopped and his eyes filled with tears. "You didn't come to help me you didn't even say goodbye!"

Gaara sighed heavily and ran a hand through Naruto's golden spikes. "It was a dream Naru; it was just a nightmare you know I wouldn't let you leave me with out putting up a fight." Naruto snuggled into his neck. "Who took you away?"

"Miss Melissa." Naruto said simply and sniffled "She sent me back to the group home. I always see her in my dreams she won't leave me alone even at night. It's always her and those people; from the group home I hate them!"

Gaara frowned deeper and pulled Naruto closer so he could rest his head on his blonde's. "What did they do to you? You've never told me everything. I know they hurt you and beat you up but they did more; didn't they? What did they do to my Fox?"

Naruto whined against his throat "I don't wanna talk about it Gaara! You know they were mean, that's enough."  
"Just tell me, Naru. I want to help you." Gaara growled. "I made a promise I won't let them take you away and I won't let them hurt you. But you have to tell me what they did so I can help." He paused "You trust me don't you?"

Naruto pulled away "Duh Gaara! Of course I trust you more than anyone! You're my savior and my friend, the only one for me and I love you." Gaara blushed deeply and felt his stomach and chest grow warm but he couldn't let this drop. He wasn't allowed to keep things from Naruto for his own good, Naruto should tell him everything too, right?

"Then tell me! What could-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Naruto snapped, he got up and stalked into the bathroom and shut the door. Gaara sat frozen on the bed staring at his hands, a blank look on his face. Were they…fighting? They never fought! Not for anything serious! They only fought over stupid things they forgot five minutes later. This could be bad. What if he sent him away? Wouldn't talk to him again? Could he live with Naruto being mad at him, or not speaking to him again? He felt a shiver pass through him; he couldn't let that happen.

Gaara rose from the bed and walked to the door to the bathroom that had two doors, one that opened into the hallway and another that opened into Naruto's room. Gaara bent his red head and swallowed trying to solidify his resolve. He still needed to know what happened to Naruto, for the blonde's own good.

In the bathroom he heard the water running and the sounds of it being splashed probably on Naruto's whiskered face. He rapped on the door "Naruto, Naru? Are, are you mad?" He heard the water shut off and blinked at the hand he had against the door. "I just want to know, Naruto. To help you. You told me I couldn't keep things about my father from you for my own good, because you care about me. I care about you; I want you to tell me for your own good, because I care." Nothing answered him but silence and he sighed. The door opened a crack.

"Gaara?" Naruto's voice sounded scratchy and croaky like it does when a person cries. "I'm not mad Gaara. I'm scared. I haven't told anyone, not even Iruka, about what they did to me. I'm scared of admitting to it." Gaara took hold of the door and opened it wider.  
"Then let me protect you from it. You know I can. I love you; I can do anything when it comes to my fox." Naruto smirked and the whiskers on his cheek quirked. He opened the door completely and stepped toward Gaara resting his head against his tattooed boyfriend. Without a moments hesitation Gaara held Naruto tight, not ready to risk the blonde walking away again. He stepped backward pulling Naruto back to bed. He pulled Naruto down with him and arranged the blonde around him comfortably.

"I just want to know what they did to you so I can heal you, Naru. You've healed me. I'm who I am, as happy as I am, as secure as I am and as sane as I am because of the attention and, sometimes a bit tough, love from a certain ball of sunshine. He's all I've got so I have to take care of him right the first time. I can't risk anything happening to him, I couldn't live without him." Gaara felt the corner of his lips curl when Naruto kissed his neck shyly. "He's lucky to have you, but will you wait for him to scrounge up the courage to tell you?" Gaara grinned possessively and held Naruto tighter. "I'll wait forever for him."

Now feeling safe in his redhead's arms Naruto fell back to sleep. Gaara smiled inwardly as he drifted off. Things were looking up in his dark life.

The second time Gaara woke was also not of his own will and this time it was by Naruto's conscious mind. Naruto had decided that kissing Gaara's neck and jaw was a fine way of waking him on New Years Eve's morning. Gaara didn't stir under his lips and disappointed he switched tactics. Nervously he licked Gaara's cheek. "Gaaaaaaaraaaaa" He licked Gaara's lips lightly. "Wakey Wakeyyy" Under his closed lids and still face Gaara was smirking and wide awake. He waited for Naruto to lick him again before he striked. Naruto lent over his face again and just as he reached out with his pink tongue Gaara sat up pulling Naruto in for a kiss. The blonde mewled in happiness and surprise but when they pulled back he pouted.

"You were awake all along!" Naruto whined. Gaara smirked "Look me in the eye and tell me you're disappointed about that response." Naruto laughed and his eyes shone, a beautiful changed from the scared lonely look they had held after his nightmare the night before.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"1 o'clock in the afternoon. Dad wanted us to sleep in because we're going to be up so late tonight."

Gaara nodded looked at his blonde he ran a hand through the sunny hair and felt a wave of affection flood through him.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night, Gaara; I'm sorry I flipped out."

"No problem". They leaned into for a kiss when the bedroom door was knocked on and Kakashi's voice floated through the door. "I know better than to open the door and risk waling in on something awkward but it time to finally get up!:

"Okay, Kakashi-nii!" Naruto crawled off Gaara and kissed him quickly. "Come on let's get dressed an watche the Mogeta marathon."

With a nod Gaara got up and followed him out of bed.

* * *

"4! - 3! - 2! - 1!" 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" Naruto jumped up making a loud shriek with a party favor. "Happy new year, Kakashi." Iruka whispered and gave the gray haired man a lingering kiss. Naruto ceased his jumping, he saw Kakashi and Iruka kiss, the people on TV were kissing too. Hmmm…Why not? Naruto swooped down in front of the couch and kissed Gaara. "Happy New Year, Gaara-kun."

The red head smiled and pulled Naruto onto the couch to snuggle. "Another year Gaara! Ten years! Aren't you excited!?" Naruto hugged him a little tighter. "Ten years of being best friends and one year of being more than that."

Gaara shook his head. "I can't believe it either, Naruto." Seriously he couldn't. Ten years now he had been friends with the whiskery blonde next to him. Ten years of blue eyes and smiles. Ten years of Ramen and hugs and goodbye kisses on his cheek and nose. Ten years of absolute bliss. _He _was the lucky one.

Naruto rubbed his face against the other's chest. Ten years of confidence and comfort. Ten years of tender shy touches and quiet smiles. Ten years of ramen "dates: and play dates with a tattooed red head. Ten years of happiness. _He_ was the lucky one.

Iruka smiled upon his two favorite teenagers where they sat on the couch. This was going to be and exciting year for them he could tell.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"You wanna watch the first sunrise of the new year with me?" Naruto waited for a response. Gaara smiled at him. "Sure, Naru-chan."

_**And I think what I really wanted… it just might be to greet the New Year with him…**_

* * *

WOOOO LONG TIME NO WRITE! GAH I'M SO SORRY! To think I had written this on the New Year heheheheheh….I suck at life. - . –u Yeah so that last bit in italics is an adapted quote from Fruits Basket book 2 so I don't own that either. Uhm I hope you all like it I think its kinds out of character but its still waaaaaaaaay better than what I had before I revised it.

Thank You for reading this still as a ways to go! Please Review!

–bows gratefully-

Thank You too…..

Angels-above

Aggitatedmaggots

Spirit Chu

Blacjacc

Jinsane226

ZRBxSTICHES

Noone

Caramade

Hamfoot

Darker Sides

Blueinu

XxTypoMasterxX (nice name btw and RED DAAAAAAAWN salutes)

Freakin'idiot

HeyBabySoSad

**And a special THANK YOU to**

**Suna.Tenma because I always worry that people won't like the chapter and half that worry is that I let down her expectations! I LUVS JOO YOU MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY:3 **


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Are Gaara and Naruto cuddling in their hokage robes in their newly unified Sunkonohagaukure village? Didn't think so... I must not own Naruto then.

**Author Note: Told you it wasn't dead!**

* * *

Naruto groaned loudly in his first period Geometry class. He hadn't wanted winter break to end or for Gaara to go back to his dad's. It always sucked when he and Gaara had to part company. Gaara had stayed for as long as he possibly could, even so, they hadn't been able to say good-bye without at least a dozen more lingering hugs.

Iruka had pleasantly surprised the two by picking Gaara up and brining him to their house early in the morning so they could go to school together. Unfortunately, all the progress they seemed to have made over break had vanished the moment Gaara went back to his father's house.

During the break Gaara had had a gentle smile or a pleasantly content look on his face. Now the angry glare and hardened mask had returned even while around Naruto's family. He had let his guard down while he had felt safe, but that feeling of security had apparently not carried over into the New Year.

Naruto heaved a second sigh in the past two minutes. He hoped Gaara and he still had history and chemistry class together. He didn't think he could stand six hours surrounded by these morons with no salvation. Not that he could really talk, he was just as bad as his classmates were when it came to attentiveness in class, but he wasn't anorexic, stoned out of his brain, or hopelessly emo.

He vacated the classroom as soon as he was allowed. The next class on his schedule was a literary class that he was pretty excited about. He actually liked books; even all those terrible English journals he was forced to do for class were fairly interesting.

Room 233 was cozy and smelled faintly like tea and coffee. A row of musty dictionaries filled a small bookcase in the corner of the room and several large stacks of required class reading material were stacked beneath the windows.

Shikamaru had plopped himself in the chair closest to the door, as was his habit, because he as too lazy to walk any farther into the room then he had to.

"Nyaaa! Shika! I didn't know you had this class too!" Naruto glomped his friend as soon as he walked through the door.

"Ooof. Good morning, Naruto, missed you too" Shika hadn't budged and his voice was completely monotone but he had this smirk on his face that showed his affection well enough.

Across the room a certain moody redhead gave a huff in amusement as he watched his boyfriend attack their mutual friend with the warmest smile he had seen all day. He rose from his seat in the far back corner of the room and moved to a spot nearer to the door stating coolly as he slid into his seat "Should I be feeling jealous, Naruto?" It was such a tiny teasing guilt trip but he knew Naruto would spazz.

"Eh? GAARA!" the bewhiskered blonde detached himself from Shikamaru and flew over to Gaara's chair and enveloped the red head into another glomp. As what Gaara said sank in he exclaimed "Oh no Gaara! I was just happy to see Shikamaru in this class. Besides Shikamaru's a great friend but you're the only one for me, Gaa-chan, don't you worry." He nuzzled Gaara's hair slightly, a bit too happy to have Gaara in class with him, but taking full advantage of the opportunity to bask in the presence of his best friend/ boyfriend "I didn't even know you _had _this class this semester!"

Gaara shrugged "Neither did I they just put this class in my schedule as filler. I was planning on changing it, but now I guess I won't."

Naruto beamed and plopped down in the desk in front of Gaara and reached forward to play with the hem of Gaara's sleeve. "This is great! My two best friends in the best class I've got all semester!" he said as he twirled a loose thread over Gaara's wrist. Shikamaru huffed his agreement and Gaara smirked slightly, but as more kids filed in Gaara made a gruff noise that meant he wanted Naruto let go of him. Naruto smirked and retracted his hand, breaking contact with Gaara. He gave one more sweet smile to his red head then faced forward. Gaara opened his bag and pulled out his planner and a notebook incase he had to write anything down when class started. He normally despised sitting so close to the teacher unless there was a seating chart, but for Naru he would put up with it.

He felt his glare harden as he thought back to winter break. Winter break had been heaven, almost constant reassuring contact with his blonde ball of sunshine. Now he couldn't focus on anything. He was constantly on guard and hyper aware of what was going on around him, senses tingling as if he were under constant threat; the way it had been before he had spent break with Naruto. When he was with him he felt as if he were miles away from his father or anyone else's scrutiny; he was safe and warm and, more importantly, he was happy. He gave wistful sort of snort that to anyone else sounded like he was annoyed at something.

As he thought, a piece of paper had been slipped on to his desk. It was folded in the unnecessarily complicated way that girls fold their notes in class, but the messy scrawling chicken scratch proved that it was from the boy in front of him.

_So…wanna go on a date?_

Gaara blinked and stared at it for a long moment half wondering who wrote it. Surely his shy little Naru-chan would have beat around the bush for at least ten minutes before asking him so openly to go on a date. But there were chibis of Naruto and himself holding hands and brilliantly happy faces. He felt his lips quirk at the sight, definitely Naru-chan, juvenile, but cute.

_Of course, Naru, where do you want to go?_

He folded the note into a simple square and slipped it back to the blonde before starting on his lecture notes again. He made sure to write down the class supply list because he was sure Naruto wasn't paying enough attention to remember. Sooner than later the note was back, still in its simple square.

_I don't care. Anywhere I can kiss you._

Such confidence! He wouldn't be so bold in a normal conversation. He would be an adorable, mumbling blushing fool. Gaara almost mourned the chance to see the blonde in such a vulnerable but honest state. Pity. He loved watching his Naru-chan squirm.

_I can kiss you at home as much as you want. We don't have to go out._

The note was back even quicker than the first time.

_But I want to go out __and__ kiss you! _

Gaara inwardly smiled. He'd known that, but he just wanted to make Naruto say it again.

_Alright then. You, me, Ichiraku's, some ice cream and a movie._

His internal smile reached his face as he saw Naruto giddily bounce in his chair as he read the note. He immediately began thinking of a movie that was bad enough that there would be no one in the theater to bother him or his blonde.

Gaara received the note back one more time.

_YAY! I want to see Happily Never After! If we go right afterschool there won't be anyone in there._

Naruto turned around half way in his seat to smile and to receive and acknowledgement about their date. Gaara nodded and leaned back in his seat. While he admired Naruto's happy smile, he thought that perhaps being back in school wouldn't be as terrible as he thought.

* * *

**Author Note: ****Feel free to kick my sorry ass. I started writing this second semester my sophomore year. In a month I will be starting my Senior year. I updated ONCE in Junior year. Shoot me. Maim me. Do what you will to me. I deserve it. I'm soooo sorry! So here are some of things that went on the time I wasn't updating. Four anime conventions, 2 AP classes, 2 AP tests, 2 College English Classes, 1 Honors English Highschool class. A friend got arrested, a relative died, another relative died, another friend got arrested, two cosplay costumes were made, I ran an anime club, joined the Risembool Rangers, met Vic Mignogna, met Scott McNeil, met Johnny Young Bosch, met Greg Ayres, discovered Demyx time, and another realtive died (seriously at this point my family puts the 'fun' in 'funeral'. **

None of these are excuses but they are some of the reasons I've been very distracted. I also prewrite this long hand and for a good four months I had lost my hard copy and I didn't want to rewrite it because I had liked where I'm going with this so sorry about that. Personally re reading this whole story I find them fairly out of character. I might go back and fix this and I will tell you if I do in case you want to look back. I have the next few chapters already figured out. When I post them and I get to the point I haven't continued on I plan on pming some of my loyal readers and asking for their opinion on some finer details. THANK YOU OODLES IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS! YOU ALL GET COOKIES and GAAxNARU PLUSHIES! I'm going to go prepare to die now. runs away

**BTW:** The go button looks lonely I suggest you click it and keep it company...


End file.
